matthewgo707fandomcom-20200213-history
Laser Enforcer
* * * |type = Heavy|grade = |released = 12.6.0|efficiency/_damage = 58|fire_rate = 93 (240 rpm)|capacity = 1 (max 99)|mobility = *120 (legacy) *7 (weight) *75 (post-15.3.0)|accuracy = |theme = Futuristic-themed|cost = 575 |level_required = 32|firing_sound = }} The Laser Enforcer is a Heavy weapon released in the 12.6.0 update. Appearance It greatly resembles the Heavy Shotgun, but with more futuristic outlook and concept. Strategy It deals insane damage, good fire rate, capacity and mobility. Tips *Due to its projectiles being capable of passing through walls, it can be used to kill multiple players, regardless of a good hiding area. *This gun is capable of supporting players on Flag Capture matches, as well as killing those who use the tunnel to transport the flag in Two Castles. *This weapon deals ultimate damage at medium or close range or in maps like coliseum and silent school, as other players have almost no chance to dodge those deadly baby-blue beams. *Use this to encounter Ghost Lantern users. *It can fatally injure a heavily armored target with a single headshot in one laser shotgun pellet, or a single body shot when they are injured or unarmored. *Aim at the head to deal massive damage. *Use this weapon in narrow path so the enemy will be trapped. *It can be used to easily decimate enemy mechs or turrets thanks to its high damage. *Use this weapon when the range between you and your target is favorable, as missing shots reveals your position. *Use this weapon to obliterate players cornering you. *This weapon can severely damage large groups of heavily armored players with ease, so use this when being cornered. *Use this to counter Storm Hammer users. *It can one shot (head shot-wise) players no matter what armor they have, so try to get a headshot while attacking an enemy for the best damage. *It can be an ideal weapon for hitting enemy armor hard. *This is excellent in taking down enemies in Block Crash *Try to use this weapon's high mobility to its advantage by strafing and jumping. *Use this weapon for any range, but in closer range it's more powerful. *It deals a lot of damage and it can kill many players with only one full bodyshot. That's why aiming for the head isn't really necessary. *Be sure to either hide when shooting, or to move while shooting. *The weapon's blue-colored laser beam has the ricochet effect, meaning it can travel through any lane by bouncing going through the entire map- which allows enemies to easily see the laser beam. *This weapon has a very large hit box, similar to the Tactical Bow. *Its wall break attribute allows you to target enemies regardless of the good hiding area. *Useful for taking down enemies that are hiding in small shelters. *Since this gun has the Heavy Shotgun-like fire rate, you could try spamming the shotgun through walls. *This would be useful on Flag Capture, as it is a fast way to kill people who are traveling under the map with your flag. *Time your shots well as it can easily waste the ammo. *Since it has an ability to steal enemy ammo in a single fire, you can spam this weapon, provided its lasers hit at least one player. **Even then, you can still benefit from the ammo pickups as well since this weapon accepts these pickups. Counters *Attack its user with Sniper or area damage weapon to mess their aim. *Pick off its users from long ranges. *It has traced projectiles, where it gives away the user's position. *Kill the user immediately while they are reloading, as this weapon has low ammo capacity and is easily used up. *Try to locate the user as fast as possible, as the Space Shotgun is mostly 1 shot-1 kill. *Avoid hallways when users are wielding this weapon like this one due to its high damage output and Laser paired with Shotgun attribute. *Using explosive weapons will make the enemy fall from his/her sniping area or disorient him/her. It could also kill him or her. *As this gun has low capacity, try to waste your opponent's ammo. Be aware of the shots though, since your ammo will be drained depending on the shots you are afflicted. *Stay on the move. This item is devastating if it can hit you, and you'll never know if someone's watching, prepared to shoot. *If you get close to someone with this weapon, flank and shoot. *Avoid being hit by its users since doing so will have your ammo drained. VS Astral Bow *Advantages **Slightly-high fire rate. **Deals devastating damage. **Allows ammo regeneation by hitting enemies. *Neutral **Spammable. **No reloading is necessary. *Disadvantages **Expensive. VS Heavy Shotgun UP2 *Advantages **Has a Wall Break attribute. **Shoots lasers. **Deals massive damage. **Slightly-high fire rate. **Reloading is not necessary. *Neutral **A shotgun. **Requires skill. *Disadvantages **Expensive Golden Skin Trivia *It is based on the Pancor Jackhammer, a prototype bull-pup-design automatic shotgun designed in the 1980s. *It looks like the futuristic version of Heavy Shotgun. *It also looks like the stronger version of Heavy Shotgun. *This is relatable to Space Shotgun. *It must have an EXTREMELY efficient battery to fire a laser of such sorts. *It was given "Ammo Steal" and altogether had its reserve ammo buffed from 79 to 99 in 13.7.0. *It can instant headshot kill all bosses in campaign, like Ghost Lantern. *It is the only shotgun with "Ammo Steal" attribute. *Its reserve capacity has been buffed to 99, while nerfing its ammo, which negates the need of reloading. *Its price and stats remained unchanged in the Revolution/Balance update (15.2.0). Category:Laser Category:Shotgun Category:Weapons Category:Heavy Category:Themed Category:Wall Break Category:Weapons with Custom Skins Category:Ammo Steal Category:Legendary